Pirates RPG
LEGO Pirates Roleplay Game, commonly referred to as Pirates RPG or Pirate RPG, is a text-based roleplay game on BZPower based upon the LEGO Pirates theme. Plot Summary Initial Plot When Captain Redbeard and his group of Pirates accidentally awake the undead Skeleton Pirates, the Tropical Sea is plunged into danger. The Pirates fight to stay alive, the Imperials fight to capture the Pirates, the Islanders fight to protect their home and treasure, and the Skeleton Pirates fight to conquer the Tropical Sea. However, with the four different sides all fighting each other, there is little progress made in the war against the Skeleton Pirates. Plot Change Things change when a Sea Serpent and the Kraken are both awoken. Not only are the seas dangerous due to the Skeleton Pirates, but now due to these mythological monsters. In addition, things become difficult for the Imperial Soldiers once disagreements arise with the Imperial Armada. Eventually, the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders must learn to get along to defeat the Skeleton Pirates. Gameplay Members of BZPower join this game by filling out a character form, to describe the character that they will play as in the RPG. After that, they can post in-universe to describe what is going on in the story. Like most BZPower RPGs, this is text-based, and is much like a novel written by many people. Because it is in the form of a forum topic, members contribute to the story by posting what their character(s) does. In addition, they can also converse with other BZPower members in the same topic. Because of this, in-universe and real-life are separated by the usage of the terms "In-Character" to show that one is playing and "Out-of-Character" to show that one is not playing. These terms are simplified into simply "IC" and "OOC". For example, a post in the RPG may be like that of the following example: :OOC: KopakaIsCool555, how much longer should we stay on Enchanted Island? :IC: Purplebeard hid behind the palm tree as several Skeleton Pirates made their way towards him. They followed him, forcing Purplebeard to fire a pistol at them. After their skulls were knocked off their bodies by the bullets, rendering them unable to fight, Purplebeard sneaked into the treasure cave and discovered a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. A member of the RPG is given free reign to do whatever they want with their character, as long as it fits in the RPG's rules or meets the consent of the other players of the RPG. If one of these is not achieved, the member is free to go back and edit their post to either follow the rules or to accept another member's request for change. While a member is encouraged to use primarily the character they sign up as (unless they request a change), members are free to create Non-Primary Characters, or NPCs, to accompany their main character. Notable Players *'PeabodySam', the game host, as Greybeard *'TakunuvaC01' as Coral *'Atton Rand' as Elizabeth Winsor Influence on Dino Attack RPG As Pirates RPG was actually released five months after Dino Attack RPG, one might suspect that it was Pirates RPG that was influenced by Dino Attack RPG, not the other way around. Despite the difference in release dates, Dino Attack RPG and Pirates RPG were actually created around the same time; BZPower staff changes and approval problems led to Pirates RPG being delayed in release. As such, Pirates RPG and Dino Attack RPG actually had equal influence upon each other. Both RPGs were created using the same format and used the same gameplay. In fact, aside from the plot, characters, etc. the two RPGs were initially nearly exactly alike, and even shared many of the same players. The most notable influence Pirates RPG had on Dino Attack RPG was its "death" - the state of a BZPower topic when it has not been updated in a month and cannot be revived. This resulted in a decision by [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']] to allow those who played both Dino Attack RPG and Pirates RPG to play as their primary character from Pirates RPG, although the only members of both RPGs who took full advantage of this opportunity are PeabodySam, [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']], and [[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rand']], all of whom frequently played as their Pirates characters Greybeard, Coral, and Elizabeth Winsor, respectively. The death of Pirates RPG, in combination with the death of Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, also helped to influence PeabodySam to strive for keeping Dino Attack RPG alive. Remakes After the first Pirates RPG died, Atton Rand created another one to serve as a spiritual successor. He made several changes, such as increasing the number of factions by splitting the Imperials into three (the guards, soldiers, and armada), and split the Pirates into two (and later three, the third being 2009's pirate line). The Skeleton Pirates plot was dropped entirely, and the RPG instead focused primarily on the conflict between pirates and imperials. However, the RPG was lost when BZPower's server crashed, in an event referred to as the Time Slip. imperial officer and Atton Rand were in the process of planning a third Pirates RPG in mid-2009. This RPG would have had two playable factions, Pirates and Imperials, which would be further split up into sub-factions (True Pirates, Renegade Pirates, New Pirates and Imperial Guard, Imperial Soldiers, Imperial Armada). However, due to a lack of interest in a new Pirates RPG among the LEGO General Discussion RPG community, this remake was never completed. Trivia *''Pirates RPG'' was created December 11, 2005 and ran through October 22, 2007. *Although they never appeared in the RPG itself, Pirates RPG was "hosted" by the Time Cruisers. This was an in-game explanation as to why the characters of Pirates RPG were prohibited from making contact with any other LEGO theme, which was done to avoid the timeline issues and debates of Dino Attack RPG. *The RPG died before the Plot Change could occur. However, the Plot Change is still considered canon and was directly referenced in Dino Attack RPG. External Links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20061208111404/http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=197064 Pirates RPG] Category:RPGs